Textile machine transport systems in which caddies for cops and cop tubes circulate on transport paths formed by rail-like transport channels for the base plates of the caddies have been known for some time, for example, from Japanese Patent Application 52 25 139. German published, unexamined Patent Application 39 19 542 describes a transport system of this kind, in which the caddies are passed substantially inside the bobbin winder in various transport loops, including through the winding station.
German published, unexamined Patent Application 40 16 466 describes a caddy that has an elastic element for the secure holding or carrying of the cop on the mounting mandrel.
These caddies are each dimensioned for a specific cop size.